skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fully Flared
Fully Flared is a skateboarding video by Lakai, directed by Ty Evans, Spike Jonze and Cory Weincheque. The video's release was postponed for about two years, mainly due to important team additions.Fully Flared Director's Interview: Ty Evans, Carleton, Curtis, Transworld Skateboarding. Retrieved on 2007-12-26.Brandon Biebel mini interview, Finch, Greg, Kingpin Skateboarding Europa. Retrieved on 2007-12-26. Overall it took about four years to make.Mike Carroll on Fully Flared, Kenny, Niall, Tacky Skateboard. Retrieved on 2007-12-26. Some team members had a lot of left over footage and are now planning to use it for other videos.So Flared Right Now: Rob Welsh, Sidewalk Magazine. Retrieved on 2007-12-26. Most of the video was filmed with Sony DCR-VX1000 cameras and Panasonic HVX200 (which Ty Evans gained access to towards the end of filming) high-definition footage is used for second angles.Spotlight: Ty Evans, Skate Perception. Retrieved on 2007-12-26. Intro The introduction features the skateboarders performing tricks on or over obstacles such as blocks and stair sets while they are exploding. Shown in very slow motion, the intro is accopmanied by a soundtrack from electronic music group M83. Originally, Evans, Jonze and Howard played with different ideas which were all a lot more dangerous. The intro was then filmed 3 weeks before the premiere. According to Brandon Biebel, the most dangerous part of the introduction was Mike Mo Capaldi's "Switch Flip", down the staircase which was then exploded with a small portion of napalm. This explosion was expertly timed and carefully planned so that Mike Mo Capaldi was not in any danger of being hurt from the explosion itself, the danger was of falling debris. Roles The main group filming was Aaron Meza and Chris Ray. In Europe, an Italian filmer named Fedrico Vitetta - who’d been living with Oliver Barton in Spain for a year - took on the role. Then was conceptual help from Rick Howard and Spike Jonze. Finally, Johannes Gamble helped with all the effects work. Soundtrack list # Menu: Whitey - Leave Them All Behind # Intro: M83 – Lower Your Eyelids to Die With the Sun # Mike Mo Capaldi: Arcade Fire - No Cars Go-Neon Bible # Anthony Pappalardo: Bad Brains - Don't Bother Me-Black Dots # Jesus Fernandez: Calexico - Alone Again Or-Convict Pool (EP) # The Royal Family: The Charlatans - The Only One I Know # Lucas Puig: David Bowie - I Wish You Would-Pin-ups # The French Connection #2: Mannie Fresh - Real Big # Cairo Foster: The Flaming Lips - The W.A.N.D. - At War with The Mystics # Jeff Lenoce, Scott Johnston, Rob Welsh: The D.O.C. - Lend Me An Ear # Alex Olson stress: Hot Butter - Popcorn # Alex Olson: King Diamond - One Down Two To Go # Rick Howard: Echo & The Bunnymen - The Cutter - Songs To Learn and Sing # Mike Carroll #1: Judas Priest - Riding On The Wind # Mike Carroll #2: Three 6 Mafia - Triple Six Club House - Prophet/Greatest Hits # Brandon Biebel: Young Jeezy - I Luv It - I Luv It # Eric Koston #1: Public Enemy - Night Of The Living Baseheads # Eric Koston #2: Public Enemy - Harder Than You Think # Guy Mariano #1: Band Of Horses - The Funeral # Guy Mariano #2: Band Of Horses - Is There A Ghost - Cease To Begin # Marc Johnson #1: Q Lazzarus - Goodbye Horses -Clerks II or Silence of The Lambs Soundtrack # Marc Johnson #2: Fischerspooner - All We Are # Marc Johnson #3: She Wants Revenge - Us -She Wants Revenge # Credits #1: Unkle - Heaven # Credits #2: LCD Soundsystem - All My Friends(Franz Ferdinand Version) - A Bunch a Stuff EP References External links Soundrack at SkatevideoSite: http://www.skatevideosite.com/skatevideos/lakai-fully-flared/soundtrack Introduction video, on YouTube: http://youtube.com/watch?v=vHX8jezNBTk Category:Skateboarding videos Category:2007 films